


Rosie Watson and the Green Goodness

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Sherlock is feeding Rosie but something goes a bit awry.Based on the prompt "Hey, I said stop"Short, really, really short





	Rosie Watson and the Green Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this prompt was from Tumblr. Follow the link below to see what I will be using in the future for warmups and feel free to request one that you would like to read. They probably won't be very long and I use a random Ship Generator (See the second link) but again, feel free to request.
> 
> http://ghostling.tumblr.com/post/136629548151/four-word-prompts-please-come-with-me
> 
> http://wheeldecide.com/index.php?c1=Spirk&c2=Johnlock&c3=Destiel&c4=Chahura&c5=T%27Pura&c6=Lams&c7=Elams&c8=Hedric&c9=Drarry&c10=Wolfstar&c11=Snowbaz&c12=Solangelo&c13=Blitzstone&c14=Stormpilot&c15=Skysolo&c16=Hando&c17=Scorbus&c18=Superbat&c19=Nygmobblepot&c20=Anderperry&c21=Bagginshield&c22=Gigolas&c23=SAmFrodo&c24=Merthur&c25=Marliza&c26=Linny&c27=Gelphie&c28=Superlane&c29=Wonderlane&c30=Supercorp&c31=Obianidala&c32=Jedistormpilot&t=The+Ship+List+&time=5

"Hey, I said stop! Really, Watson. I expected more of you. I suppose I should have known better." Sherlock chastised.

Rosie responded by throwing another handful of baby mush at him. As Sherlock frowned at her she smiled widely- and toothlessly- back at him. 

"John!" Sherlock called to the man who was currently preoccupied with his blog. "Your daughter is a terror."

"Yes, I'm well aware. She's been spending too much time with you."

"How could you say something like that? I am perfectly well behaved."

John pointed at the chair across from him which Sherlock had "accidentally" set on fire earlier that week.

"That was all Rosie's fault. She was the one who decided to start walking at that exact moment. What was I going to do? Let her hit her head on the fireplace? Nooooo." He drew out the last letter for dramatic effect. 

"Well, can we maybe not do experiments involving fire for a little while then?"

"I suppose. Also, if she can walk now why does she have to eat this awful stuff?"

"Because she can't chew anything." John sighed closing his laptop making his way to the kitchen. "Besides, Rosie likes Green Goodness, don't you Rosie?"

The baby nodded her head vigorously as if she understood the question.

"Please, John. No one likes this. She only eats it because she's never had anything good before."

"She eats fruit all of the time."

"I said something good. Like Angelo's, why don't we go there for dinner tonight?"

"Okay, but if someone so much as looks as if they're going to pinch Rosie's cheeks again we are leaving right away." John insisted remembering the last time they'd been there.

"Fine." Sherlock shrugged.


End file.
